1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices for motor vehicles and more particularly to a locking device for the pedals of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
"Motor vehicles" as used herein refers to trucks and automobiles having at least brake and gas pedals and which also may have a clutch pedal. Motorcycles and similar vehicles are excluded from the scope of this invention.
Security devices for theft prevention of motor vehicles have taken many forms. Door locks, burglar alarms, pedal locks, secondary ignition switches and the like have been used with both greater and lesser degrees of effectiveness in theft prevention. Locking devices for the pedals of a motor vehicle have been proposed as effective in preventing unauthorized use of such vehicles. However many of these devices are mechanically complicated and in many instances easily circumvented. Illustrative of pedal locking devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,131; 1,792,990; 1,449,769; 1,495,700 and 1,271,941.
In accordance with the present invention a pedal locking device is provided which is easily installed, inexpensive to manufacture and particularly effective in preventing the theft of a motor vehicle.